


Somewhere Out There (Someone Is Thinking Of You)

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is alone in a foreign country on his birthday. But not for much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Out There (Someone Is Thinking Of You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphorbic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphorbic/gifts).



> Written for euphorbic's birthday.

Charles looked outside. The world was nothing like what he was used to. The signs, the buildings, even the way people dressed or acted. This abroad seminary seemed a great way to meet young mutants who could apply for his school, but living here remained quite difficult when you barely knew the language and when you looked so different. White skin lost its charm in Japan.

 

Sitting at the small table in his kitchen, he finished his glass of sake. He took a glance at the clock : if his birthday was coming to an end here, in Japan, there was still half a day to enjoy it on the other side of the Earth. He doubted anyone would call him though. The only two people who knew his birthday had abandoned him years ago. He sighed and poured himself another shot of strong alcohol. Nothing like sake to forget your loneliness. He emptied the glass in one gulp, relishing the burn in his throat and the sudden dizziness. He was close to being drunk, and he was longing for the numbness that came with too much alcohol.

 

Just as both hands of the clock touched the number twelve – a cross and two horizontal lines – someone knocked at his door. He didn't know many people here and he wondered who it could be at this hour, while heading to the front door. With his mind floating on a sea of sake, he didn't even think of using his mutant ability. If he had done it, he would have found nothing – just a void where a mind should have been. But when he opened the door and saw the helmet, there was no use for that anymore. "Hello, Erik."

 

Hiding behind his old friend, Raven stood in her blue-skinned red-haired naked form, her eyes checking both ends of the hallway as if searching for an escape. He didn't need to look inside her head to know that was exactly what she was looking for.

 

"Happy birthday, Charles."

 

The words seemed so foreign in Erik's mouth. They hadn't talk in years, and yet here he was, at his door, in the middle of the night, wishing him a good birthday. "What are you doing here ?" Maybe he sounded harsh. Maybe.

 

Erik looked back at Raven and nodded to her. She held out her hand and gave Charles a present. In this weird situation, Charles barely noticed the way she avoided touching his hand. She went back behind Erik, looking everywhere but at her brother.

 

"We learned that you were alone in Japan for your birthday. We wanted you to know there will always be someone thinking of you on that day." Determination burned in Erik's eyes. "Always." He turned back to Raven. "Call him."

 

Raven touched her ear and brought her hand to her mouth. "We're going," she said on some invisible device.

 

Half a second later, Azazel appeared, in all his red and black glory. He took Erik's and Raven's hand. "Ready ?"

 

Instead of answering him, Raven finally looked at Charles and said : "Happy birthday, brother."

 

At the same time, Erik spoke. "Ready to go." In a cloud of red smoke, they disappeared.

 

Left alone at his door, Charles didn't really understand what had happened. Only the small present in his hands reminded him that he had not dreamed Erik's and Raven's visit.

 

Somehow, he didn't feel lonely anymore.


End file.
